MY SICKNESS AND MY CURE
by STAILS565
Summary: Leonard Snart has been feeling a crush and flowers blooming in his lungs on a certain speedster ever since he came across him. But he knows he can't be with him since their statuses as hero and villain. But when the Green Arrow appears for a 'vacation' holding the jealousy and not telling of the sickness will be a bitch for him. who will help him on easing the pain until then?


***I'm transferring some new stories that I'm doing in Wattpad to Archive of Our Own and to here. for here will be to restart fresh, so hope you will enjoy this. * **

***~ I do not own the characters used the rights go to their owners. just the plot~* **

***~THE BEGINNING OF THE END~* **

_"I came hoping to see those eyes, but instead I return with my heart, leaving behind only flowers."_

**\- Kim Dong Hwa**

The famous criminal Leonard Snart is not new to falling in love with people. he had his fare shares of romantic partners. Some expected and some unexpected, but this one came very unexpectedly and is to someone with a different status than him. He has his emotions close up everytime the partner hurts him or he hurts them accidentally. It is been a while he had this feeling, of...of love..of longing. He loves it somewhat for now.

It started on the robbery of the truck were it housed that diamond going to the sees the blur closely and the hero look at him before he left taking an injure officer away from the scene. He and the group left the scene too leaving some clues behind. The attraction grew more when he watch the tape on a laptop of the robbery gone wrong. He hears one of the group members saying he is failure for this robbery and that he wants out from any more of the heists in the future. The famous criminal did as that man wanted and shot him.

"You want out, you are out," he has said after shooting him in a calming tone and he look at the laptop again adding," time to up our game". At this moment he did not feel anything inside of him, he order to have some weapon that can stop this hero. And a man oblige to get it. At the warehouse again, Leonard sees the man has many boxes on the table.

He goes to one box and look inside, it is a gun for heat as the man that brought it says.

" I don't need to heat things up," he says placing the heating gun back inside the box," I need to slow things down".

The man responds," Ooooo," he watches Leonard go to another box with a different gun inside it," ooo that is a great choice".

The criminal got interested by the gun listening to the man saying it is a cold gun.

'perfect,' he thought looking at the gun,' just what I need,' he grab the goggles that is with the gun.

"The goggles,they are the same material," he says to the man

The other male answers," yes they are. They are made to not hurt your eyes using the gun".

Leonard puts the goggles on and takes the gun with his right hand. "Does anyone know about this", he asks the other looking at the Cold gun.

The man replied," no, no one knows", he almost sound a bit dumbfounded by the question.

'good,' Snart thought at the answer before turning around shooting the man freezing him.

Growing more is from the fight he has with the hero after his time going through the exhibition twice. He smiles as he fights with the speedster. He left the area after freezing a theater worker. He ignore the feeling that is developing for the hero. Is not a crush right?

He will be wrong very soon.

After the final fight for now that he back off seeing how one of the hero's partners created a new most powerful cold gun. he goes to his former partner with the other gun. Offering Mick to join with finally matching the speedster in battle. He started to feel a piercing pain inside his chest during his time of watching the news regarding of the speedster in the safe house he is in with Mick. He lay a hand on his chest when it happens again. The pain passed making him wonder what it could be. He maintains a low key for now from the enemy watching the whereabouts. He plan on kidnapping one of the partners of the scarlet speedster seeing that none else will interrupt him during the attack. he told Mick who he is aiming for and the partner agrees.

They go to a parking lot where they see Caitlin Snow walking towards her car. He froze the door of the car scaring Caitlin and making her look at him.

"Car trouble", he says cooly to her

he ignores the pain that starts again in his chest as he records a call out to the hero. the urge of coughing is starting too.

'what is this pain?' he thinks wondering for a bit, but again ignore it not wanting to put a finger on it any longer. The plan went well for the most part in his book. Having the streams cross is an enormous setback on the plan and the outcome is getting arrested for both of them. He and the hero look at each other for a second before Snart laugh as a way to congratulate the speedster.

His sister broke them out on their way to prison. On the way to their safe house Snart start to think back to how he is feeling for the hero. How it makes him feel a rush through his body,that happiness he feels. He never felt this happiness in a long time; much less from a 'hero'.

But the scarlet speedster does not feel the same right? he is a hero and Snart is a villain. How can they be together?he goes inside the safe house without saying anything still as he starts to accept his growing Feelings for the speedster. That pain came back that makes him double over and cough on his hand. What comes up through his throat and his mouth surprises him. petals stain with blood.

'what the hell is this?' he thought looking at it then wiping the blood from his bottom lip and slightly stood up weakly interested on what is going on. He will find out soon enough.

***Hope you enjoyed this. feel free to leave some feedbacks. And also ideas ^~^ Stay Tune for More!* **


End file.
